Hot Mess
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: I've had one too many drinks, okay maybe more than one too many. Had it not been for the alcohol I probably would not have woke up naked, next to Loki with hardly any recollection of the party of the night we had apparently shared together. Pure Smut.


Why on earth did I wake up naked next to Loki in a bed at Stark Towers? And why could I barely remember a damn thing from the party? And for that matter why can I hardly move?

I could remember having a few drinks, okay maybe a lot more than a _few_ drinks, talking to celebs and then Loki in the corner. After that one thing lead to another and I guess that explains that situation I woke too.

I was hung-over without a doubt, I was also lying naked next to Loki, his arm leisurely draped over my waist as his face was buried in the pillow and the pleasant soreness of my body told me that my night had certainly been a late one, filled with questionable decisions.

_**~Twenty-four hours earlier~ **_

"Of course Stark, I wouldn't miss your party for the world. See you tonight."

Having Tony Stark as one of your closest friends definitely had its perks, one of which being invited to the extravagant parties he would throw for no reason whatsoever. So I used that as an excuse to call in sick, SHIELD could handle the world without measly old me there for a day; and just like that my weekend began a full day early.

First thing on my party to do list, shopping, that's how I found myself standing in front of the mirror wearing a far from modest little black dress paired with red spiked stilettos touching up the gray smoky eye that was giving me hard time. My phone buzzed about on the bathroom counter top, "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship blared in the background as I picked up the phone.

"Hey Tony."

"Hope your ready sweet cheeks, the limo will be there in approximately five minutes if I'm right, and I always am."

The click at his end of the connection signaled that he had hung up; in five minutes I reapplied the nude lipstick and spritzed the perfume on my skin, a combination of floral highlights and vanilla and lastly set my curls with hairspray. Running to the door I grabbed the silver clutch bag and locked the apartment door behind me, momentarily taking off my heels to run down the six flights of stairs. Just as I stepped through the revolving door a black stretch limo pulled up, Happy stepped out opening the door.

The streets of New York were always bustling and forever cramped, ten minutes away from the tower Happy rolled down the divider and immediately I partially leaned over into the cab.

"What's up Hap?"

"Same as always, but I can assure you you're in good time tonight. Even Thor and his lunatic brother are here."

At last we arrived, celebrities filing in and I blended in right behind them, avoiding the flashing cameras and sliding through the main doors taking the elevator straight the top floor. Jarvis' monotone voice announced my arrival and the doors opened to reveal a partially empty room. The party had yet to begin and the only one's present was myself and the Avengers, with the addition of Loki. Tony wasn't even up here yet, mentally I scoffed, and he's going to be fashionably later even to his own party. _Ten bucks says he's still in the shop_.

Seven o'clock came and went and so did nine o'clock. I can't even begin to fathom the number of drinks I had consumed within a three hour window, but now the alcohol was in my system and I was feeling extremely loose, and carefree. My nerves had been eased and it never crossed my mind that I was speaking to celebrities and highly influential people. Around eleven I found myself engaging in a somewhat intellectual conversation with tall, dark and handsome. The smooth almost British voice was melodic and dripped of sex appeal, it was apparent that he had had one too many drinks as well.

His hand unexpectedly brushed against the small of my neck as I turned to place the empty champagne glass on a passing tray, the sensation sent shiver down my spine in the most pleasant way. The chill of his breath on the shell of my ear made me want to melt. "Come with me and we can start the real party."

Brain racing, breath hitching, knees shaking, this was everything I wanted to happen though I had yet to realize it. Even within my clouded judgment a part of me was screaming it would be a regrettable decision, this was _Loki_, the man who tried to take over my world, the _God of Mischief and Lies_ and given the current situation I deemed it appropriate to add the God of Sex to his titles as well. And so I let Loki take my hand and lead me away to an empty bedroom, on the way I kicked off the high heels that were killing my feet, not even bothering to remove them from the hall.

The bedroom door clicked shut and as soon as that sounded Loki's lips crashed onto mine, completely devouring my mouth, ripping my breath away, and erased any cognitive functioning that was left.

"Did you think this was avoidable mortal? You wear such figure-hugging clothing, relentlessly teasing me for hours. Now it is my turn to torment you. I will bring you to the edge over and over and only when you are begging and writhing beneath me will I grant you release."

Those words, he was already teasing with words and just his voice made me want to submit to him, backed up against the wall, Loki's lips were set on attacking my neck leaving bruising kisses in their wake. His long and nimble fingers sought the zipper of my dress, tugging it down my spine. His height towered over me as a calloused hand brushed over the single strap keeping the sultry dress up.

Slowly the material was peeled away; the chill or air conditioned air hitting my breasts and brought my nipples to stiffened peaks. The dress still clung to my curvaceous hips, but Loki's mouth lavished my mounds with nibbles and sloppy and drunkenly kisses before taking the hardened nub into his mouth, instinctively my back arched I could feel his growing erection pressed into my thigh; the desire already pooling between my legs. He left no area without attention, my hands fisted into his hair, the luxuriously soft, raven black hair. When our eyes met once again his pupils had dilated, only a sliver of his jade iris' outlining the blackness that was full of lust, an unquenched desire.

Our lips met in a heated frenzy, my hands working on the tie that prevented me from removing the unnecessary white button up shirt, while his cold hands ghosted across my back leaving trails of Gooseflesh before slipping beneath the waist band of my lace panties I had chosen to wear for the evening. With ease both garments fell to the carpeted floor where they were pushed out of the way. To my surprise he sank down to his knees, his breath hitting the area where I longed for him the most. He pushed apart my legs, giving him a clear view and access to torment with need and pleasure. A low and dangerous chuckle sent endorphins through my bloodstream.

"I can practically smell your arousal darling," a swipe of his slender finger made me buck my hips towards him, "and look at this, you are practically dripping."

The sight of him licking his finger clean of the glistening fluid served to increase the need and want for him fuck me senseless, and ravish me in ways I would have never dreamed of. His eyelids fluttered shut, savoring the taste of me.

"Oh you taste heavenly."

And before I could object, not that I would, his mouth latching to my clit, suckling the sensitive nerve bundle, at once my hands tugged at the ends of his hair, keeping him in place. A cry of pleasure left my lips when pushed a finger into me, working it within me before adding another, moving in 'come hither' gesticulations. I was sent into a tizzy, as the coil in my stomach tightened before it would spring loose with my release. His free hand pressed my against the wall stilling my hips and wriggling motions and when the white hot heat began spreading through my veins he pulled away, withdrawing his amazing fingers and mouth. I whimpered at the loss, craving my release more than ever, in response I received a malicious laugh as he wiped his chin of my juices onto the sleeve of his dress shirt.

With a squeal he lifted me over his shoulder, slapping my ass hard before strolling over to the awaiting bed. My hair hung in my face as he tossed me on the mattress; I was rewarded with the sight of him removing his silk tie, placing it on the bed before ripping away the shirt, tossing it to the floor. Sitting up I reached for the buckle of his belt, but my hands were swatted away as he picked up the tie and crawled atop me, pinning both my hands above me as he wrapped the tie around them, knotting it off so my hands were bound.

Loki's clothed bulge grinded against my hot sex, creating the amazing sensation of friction between our bodies. I wanted so badly to reach out for him, dig my nails into his milky white flesh, nip and shower his lithe and delicious torso with kisses and discard of those dreaded pants he still insisted on keep on.

"Loki." It was nothing more than a plea, for him to end this torment and take me in every way he wanted, I would turn into his wanton whore if it meant he would ravish my awaiting body.

"Did you say something pet?"

"Please Loki, take me, and fuck me!"

"Your wish is my command."

With a snap of his fingers any remaining clothing disappeared into thin air and he roughly pulled my hips down to tease my soaking slit with the head of his cock. I wiggled my hips down hoping to feel him press further into me. And when he did, I nearly screamed in ecstasy, I was stretch in the most wonderful way, the slight discomfort giving way to unrefined pleasure as I peered up into lusty green eyes. My arms still stretched above my head as he rolled his hips, pushing deeper in my cunt. One hand palmed and kneaded the tender skin of my breast, while the other pressed my hands into the bed. The squeaks and creaks of the bed followed every thrust.

Finally Loki undid the binding of my wrists and my freed arms wrapped around him, drawing him down so our lips could touch. The kiss that followed wasn't nearly as demanding but was slow and gently as our bodies were fulfilling the others carnal desires. Lightly running my nails down his back I smiled when he responded with a low groan. My legs wound around his narrow hips, the feel of him inside of incredible, each throbbing vein rubbing in all the right places. Throwing my head back into the pillows I repeatedly moaned his name as it was the only thing I was capable of saying, coherent thought and speech gone.

"Look at you so wanton; squirming beneath me, I think I shall grant you what so desire."

Picking up his steady pace, my mouth gaped open as he hit a sweet spot every time. Loki was practically pounding me into the bed as I purred words of endearment to him, spurring him on in his pleasure yielding ministrations. When his thrusts became sloppy and erratic and more needy in nature I knew we was about to come undone, but being the gentleman that he was the hand that was entangled in my brown tresses snaked between our slapping bodies, rubbing my neglected clit in hastened circles. I came screaming his name not caring who heard, or if anyone heard for that matter. Every muscle went taunt like a drawn bow, clenching around his pulsating member. With a raw grunt Loki spilled his seed deep within me, lowering himself so our torsos were pressed against one another's. His brow had sweat beads trailing down his pale skin, both our bodies glistened with exertion; I ran my hands through his damped hair, lightly scraping my nails through his scalp.

Within me I could feel his member growing erect once more as he kissed my zealously, cupping my face in his hands as he peered down at me a mischievous and promising smirk met my dizzy stare.

"This night is _**far from over**_ darling."


End file.
